The New Kids
by lifeisbutadreamforthedead02
Summary: Well this is my first EEnE fanfic... sigh Be fair when you review.... I guess.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, I only own the new kids (you'll learn their names later)

This is my second fanfic and it's about emo/scene/goth/punk kids arriving in the cul-de-sac. And the Eds spend time with them to try to understand them. In this chapter the Eds discover emo and themselves.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the neighborhood

A big moving truck stopped by a vacant house in the cul-de-sac. This story's going somewhere. Three girls with black hair and eyeliner on stepped out. Meanwhile the cul-de-sac was awkwardly silenced. They hesitated their "play-time" to see what was going on. The three unknown kids had black, red and grey messenger bags adorned with band pins. One girl had short hair with a long, choppy-cut side bang, that sort-of hung over her eye random chunks of her hair was dyed red, She had baggy jeans on and hoodie that said"FALL OUT BOY" on it, she also had black Chuck Taylor All-stars on, and her messenger bag was grey.

Another girl had long , black hair that had light purple highlights she had on a black corset and a somewhat short, black skirt and had combat boots on, her messenger bag was black. The last girl had spiky, black hair with red tips and had on a red tank top with the anarchy symbol and skinny jeans with a studded belt, she had Vans shoes on and her messenger bag was red.

The Eds were taking a walk (they were super bored and they hadn't thought of a scam today, so they took a walk) around the cul-de-sac. They stopped to see what was going on. "What's going on over there?" Eddy asked Edd. "I think they're new here, let's introduce ourselves." Edd replied. "Alright sock-head." said Eddy. Edd just sighed. Edd seemed to keep his emotions bottled up inside even the emotions that he couldn't control. They walked up to the three girls. After 3 seconds of awkward silence, One of the eds had the guts to talk to them. "Hi, I'm Edd, Welcome to the cul-de-sac." Edd exclaimed whilst looking down to the ground. "Hi Edd, My name is Haley." The emo/scene girl said. Edd looked up at her and looked into her big, brown eyes and immediately fell into the black hole we call love. "Hi I'm Eddy and this is Ed." Eddy said. "Hi I'm Raven and this is Adeline." The goth girl said. "So do you want us to come over sometime?" Eddy asked. "Well you can meet us at 8:00." said Raven. "Alright" said Edd.

To be continued….


	2. Untitled

Chapter 2: untitled

It was 7:50. Only ten minutes 'til the Eds meet with Haley, Raven And Adeline. They spent about 7 minutes discussing it. "So Double D, what do ya think of the new kids?" Eddy asked. Edd broke out in a sweat, "Well... er...I think we should get going cause... we have to be there in about..." Edd broke off and looked at his watch "...Three minutes." Edd Continued. So the three eds

walked to the the kids' house. Ed knocked on the door. Adeline opened it, she said "Hey guys, come in." Adeline led the eds into a room with 3 beds. Posters of bands like Lacuna Coil, The Ramones and Sunny Day Real Estate were all over the walls. The only thing they could hear was extremely loud music. "HEY THERE!" is what Haley tried to yell over the song "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf "WHAT!??" Ed yelled over the loud music.

Raven turned the music down. "What I tried to say was Hey there." Hayley said. "Hi Hayley" Edd said nervously. "So why do you look this way?" Eddy asked. "Well we just want to show people what the bloody side of life is." Adeline said. "Yeah life is not like people say it is, so we paint a picture in black and crimson to show that they are dead wrong." Haley added. "Quit being a jaded little emo kid, Haley." Raven said. "What's Emo?" asked Eddy. "Well I'm glad you don't know what it is, cause usually people in our old town would argue with me about it, ok Emo is a punk subculture that started in the late 1980s and 90s, With bands such as, The Rites Of Spring and Sunny Day Real Estate, Today emo has gone a little mainstream, But what I said was not emo but sort of poetic." Haley said. "ohhhhhhhhhhh." Eddy said. "So what kind of bands do you listen to?" Edd asked. "Well we all listen to the same thing Alternative rock." said Adeline.

"Ok what do you guys like to do?" Raven asked. "Well we like to scam people out of their money so that we can buy jawbreakers the size of bowling balls and that's almost, pretty much it." Edd said. "Yet I like to read and invent stuff." Edd continued. "Oh and Ed likes to eat gravy and butter toast and watch horror movies." Eddy said. "I hate horror movies, They suck. Adeline said. "No they do not!" Ed said. "Do, so." said Adeline. "Ed you probably watch horror movies to rot your brain cause you have nothing better to do." Adeline added. Suddenly Ed took a second to think about it with his peanut-sized brain. He thought to himself: _I think she read my mind, I think she's right. _"Well I think you are right Adeline I think I'll stop watching them, now that I think about it. Ed said. "That's cool, but you didn't have to change just cause I said they suck, but it is your choice to change." Adeline said.

"So Haley do you want to hang out sometime tonight?" Edd asked. "Sure, where do I go?" Haley asked. "Well you see that house over there?" Ed asked, pointing out the open window. "Ok, I see it." "So when do you want to come?" asked Edd. "Midnight." said Haley. "Ok, I think we'll go now, We'll show you around the cul-de-sac tomorrow." Edd said. "It was nice to meet you 3." Raven said. "Ok, Bye." said Eddy. The Ed-boys walked out the bedroom, and then walked out the house.


End file.
